kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Zenki/Ingame/TM
= Kishin Douji Zenki - Tenchi Meidou = This ingame subpage features various content related to Zenki's ingame incarnation from Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou and his abilities. Feel free to return to the Zenki's ingame page if you want to check out his other ingame appearances. Zenki Zenki first appears in Tenchi Meidou's intro, where he appears in his Demon God form. As the text scrolls by, Zenki can be seen in the background, breathing heavily. Once the text has passed by almost completely, Zenki extends his Diamond Horn from his right fist, expressing that he isn't done yet. In the game itself, he reappears at the end of Stage 1 after Chiaki (under the instruction of Ozunu) has unsealed Chibi Zenki after reaching a small shrine and using the spell that Saki taught her in first volume of the manga. From now on, Chibi Zenki follows Chiaki around the board game mode map and will turn into his Demon God form whenever the two of them enter a battle. Sadly unlike the previous installments, there's no Vajura-on-Ark cutscene and this game has similar oddities to Den Ei Rai Bu's Diamond Axe-incident. For example, even after Zenki and Chiaki meet Goki, neither Zenki nor Goki ever reach any of their later forms. Also Goki is only seen as Goki's first stage, he never appears as Akira. Zenki's three light cards move, will actually have him use the Diamond Axe, which makes this game the only time the Diamond Axe is actually usable in a game. Zenki can also use the Diamond Axe regardless of his ingame progress, which makes him able to use it even before Zenki's and Chiaki's first meeting with Miki Souma in the beginning of the game. While Zenki's Diamond Axe has its anime appearance, it uses the same mechanics as in the manga, allowing Zenki to always summon it in his true form as it's the manifested form of Rudra (Thunder), which is equavalent of Zenki's light(ning) element, which is one of his two inherited elements, the other one being fire. If Zenki charges up enough light(ning) in his body, which is possible because his body is darkness, but causes him to gamble his life, he is able to unleash Rudra or form the Diamond Axe. As Rudra might cost Zenki his life, but the manifested form, the Diamond Axe comes without drawbacks, Zenki obviously prefers the Diamond Axe. So why doesn't Zenki always use the axe, if he can just readily summon it? It is very likely that Zenki has this limitation as he has been covered by a multi-layered seal by Ozunu and needs Chiaki to unleash his true powers. This is only possible by Chiaki gaining experience and developing her abilities though and she needs to be recognized by Ozunu by passing his trials. As long as Ozunu doesn't recognize her as his successor, Chiaki can't unleash Zenki which prevents him from using the Diamond Axe and his later forms. The Diamond Axe generally deals between 90 and 150 points of damage to Zenki's enemies. Sadly the axe can only be used in Battle Mode, making its actual ingame use rather limited, but it's still a good choice to quickly take out weaker enemies. Zenki's four cards move has him use his strongest attack, the well known Rudra. Unlike in the previous games, Zenki won't be hurt when using Rudra, allowing him to spam his foes with Rudras (if the player draws the cards fast enough, that is) and dealing up to 200 to 230 points of damage per Rudra. The damage values noted above vary from foe to foe, so they only represent a general point of reference. Miscellaneous Kishin Zenki Kongo Kaku Tenchi Meidou intro.png|Demon God Zenki with his extended Diamond Horn, as he appears in Tenchi Meidou's intro Chibi Zenki mug Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki's mugshot from the game's board game mode Zenki Diamond Axe Tenchi Meidou.png|Demon God Zenki as he appears when using the Diamond Axe in Battle Mode. Zenki's Kongo Kin (Diamond Axe) Zenki three light Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|When Zenki has drawn three cards of the light element,... Zenki three light 2 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|...he can charge up himself and... Zenki three light 3 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|...cast lightning! Zenki three light 4 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|Then he will take a swing and... Zenki three light 5 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|...summons the Diamond Axe! Zenki three light 6 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|''Karuma vanishes while Zenki does this, which is very likely a glitch.'' Zenki three light 7 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|Now wielding the Diamond Axe, Zenki takes another swing... Zenki three light 8 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|...and attacks Karuma with the Diamond Axe! Again, both the axe and Karuma's tree are gone,which is very likely another glitch. Zenki three light 9 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|After Zenki's successful attack, Karuma takes 95 points of damage. The actual value seems to vary, as it sometimes hits Karuma for 90 points of damage, but sometimes reaches values up to 120 points. Then again, in Tenchi Meidou, the player doesn't just need to know how to play the game, but also a decent anmount of luck... Zenki's Rudra (Thunder) Zenki four light Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|When Zenki has drawn four cards of the light element,... Zenki four light 2 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|...Zenki will take a deep breath. Also, the "Karuma's tree vanishes"-glitch happens again and lasts for the duration of this attack. Zenki four light 3 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|He summons some elemental symbols, which... Zenki four light 4 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|...circle in place, until... Zenki four light 5 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|...a pentagram seal appears! Zenki four light 6 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|A lightning bolt will strike at Zenki, turning both Zenki and Karuma barely visible for a moment. Zenki four light 7 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|Zenki will now cross his arms and charge up with lightning! Zenki four light 8 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|Shortly after this, he will scream "Rudora!!!" and an explosion will... Zenki four light 9 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|...expand from the center of the screen, until the whole place turns white again! Zenki four light 10 Karuma Tenchi Meidou.png|The Rudra will hit Karuma and deal 215 points of damage. Again, the value will vary. Also unlike in the previous games, Zenki won't get hurt when using Rudra. Note:' Karuma's ingame sprites have been censored to be consistent with Wikimedia's rules. Zenki's card roulette Zenki's card roulette is as follows: Zenki's Attack and Defensive Card Ranking Zenki can use the following elemental attack cards: (from the strongest to the weakest) * '''''Rank 1 (Zenki's strongest attack card) ** ** Appearing only once, the light elemental attack is Zenki's strongest elemental attack in this game. ** By using three or four cards of this element respectively, Zenki can summon the Diamond Axe or even unleash his strongest attack, the Rudra! *** Rudra oneshot another Zenki in a Zenki VS Zenki matchup, unless the opponent has used at least one shield card. The other Zenki will still take a great anmount of damage from Rudra. * Rank 2 ** ** The fire and wind elemental cards appear twice in Zenki's roulette. While they are pretty powerful, the fire element is supperior, very likely referencing Zenki's affinity for fire. ** Using the fire card allows Zenki to burn his oppponents by shooting fire from his Diamond Horns or even to catch them in a fire whirl if he uses four cards. Using the wind card enables Zenki to attack his foes with whirlwinds or even his well known Gale Dragon move if he uses four cards. * Rank 3 (Zenki's weakest attack card) ** ** Zenki's weakest attacks are his physical attacks, which appear three times in the roulette. Despite this, he still hits pretty hard and will pummel his foes with his fists and his Diamond Horns. Average damage chart The different stages correspond to the anmount of the same elemental cards used in one turn. Beneath the different stages are the values of damage Zenki deals to another Zenki. These values do vary greatly against other characters, making it very likely that the characters also have some kind of attack and defense values (besides their elemental resistances) which can't be seen. Zenki can use the following defensive moves: (from the strongest to the weakest) * Rank 1 (Zenki's strongest defense card) ** ** Zenki is able to use the Om card, which appears once in his defensive roulette, making it his strongest defensive card. It enables him to oneshot his foe if he maxes out his attack points. * Rank 2 ** ** The seal, spell and absorb cards appear twice in his roulette, ranking them on an equal level and about medium strength in realation to his other defensive moves. * Rank 3 (Zenki's weakest defense card) ** ** The shield card. It appears thrice and is Zenki's weakest defensive move. *** While Zenki's shield is inferior to Goki's, it goes the other way around with their attacking abilities in this game. This gives Zenki a great offense and poor defense, while Goki has a medium offense and great defense, thus forcing the player to use their abilities wisely. Shield damage reduction This table shows how much Zenki's shield reduces the anmount of damage dealt to him. The values in this table are percentages and not static damage values. These percentages were noted down in a Zenki VS Goki match and tested with the four card ice attack. They are the same regardless of the matchup. Zenki's AI If Zenki is set as an AI opponent, he will behave similar to his appearance in Den Ei Rai Bu and stay true to his character. He is a rather tame opponent that will draw his cards at a medium rate, but takes a long time to actually play them. AI Zenki's favorite cards are his fire and light elemental cards and he often uses the aforementioned move where he shows off with his Diamond Horns and burns his foes with a one or two single strikes of the fire elemental card. Sometimes Zenki will use the three card light(ning) combo, which has him attack with the Diamond Axe. The latter takes him a very long time and even an unskilled player might be able to defeat him before he uses the Diamond Axe. Whenever the player uses a shield or absorb card, Zenki will try to play smart by using one or two phyiscal card single strikes to break the shield. If the player used the absorb card, Zenki will walk straight into the "trap" and give the player a few "free" attack points (the player still takes the usual damage). Generally Zenki is a great opponent for practicing the game's basics, but beware as taking too long in defeating him, might cause him to rarely draw four light cards and thus use Rudra, which will oneshot your character if you are using Zenki yourself or another character who is rather weak to light attacks. Category:Zenki's Ingame Subpages Category:Current